


Ladies Who Lunch

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Sherlock (TV), White Collar
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London's best landlady catches up with New York's best landlady. Thanks to my fantastic betas mellow_dk and louiselux, and to via_ostience for inspiring this crossover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Who Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [via_ostiense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/gifts).



Mrs. Hudson had been expecting the young man who was due - overdue really - to fix the leaky pipe in the shower. Life as a landlady was not particularly exciting, at least when Sherlock wasn't up to something. Seeing June there instead when she opened the door was something of a shock.

"My goodness," she said, to the handsome, well-dressed woman on her steps. The years had treated June very well. Back in the old days, they hadn't thought about the future beyond the next con job.

June was smiling, her friendly, open smile. "It's so nice to see you again," she said, and Mrs. Hudson silently breathed a sigh of relief. They'd sometimes been allies, sometimes enemies, and the last job hadn't gone well for Byron and June. But June was always blessedly straightforward. If she had still been angry about the last time, Mrs. Hudson would already know. "When I planned my trip, I knew I had to make time to see you. I hear your Brian's passed on?"

"In Florida," Mrs. Hudson confirmed. He'd chosen electrocution: _Always wanted to go out with a bang_ , he'd told her. At least in that respect, he'd got his wish.

"I'd say I was sorry," June said, "but I'm afraid I'd be insincere. However, I _would_ sincerely like to invite you out."

"That sounds delightful, but I'm glad to pay." Brian had wasted most of his money on fruitless appeals, but she was hardly a pauper, even if June's wrap had likely cost more than what the boys had given her for last month's rent.

They went to a trendy place on Leather Lane, more of a cafe than a proper restaurant, the sort of environment June always looked natural in. "I suppose you know about Byron," June said.

She'd heard the rumors. "I'm sorry," she said. "He was always such a kind man. So handsome." She'd had a moment of jealousy or two over the years, knowing Byron would never raise his hand to a woman.

"That he was, "June agreed. "I do miss him."

It happened that June had also taken in a handsome young man as a renter, a blue-eyed charmer who seemed to get into as much mischief as her Sherlock did. They traded stories for a while, until the girl behind the counter started giving them Looks, and then wandered around London for a bit to talk further. It was a nice day, and it had been nice to see June again.

"We didn't blame you for what happened," June said, as they were walking back to Baker Street. "Not at all."

"Oh, June," Mrs. Hudson sighed. "It was so long ago, wasn't it? Another country. Seems like another world now."

"Well, you're always welcome to visit," June said. "You'd like Neal. He has the prettiest blue eyes. Like looking into the sky."

Mrs. Hudson smiled at the thought. "Perhaps I will. The boys need a lot of looking after, though."

June chuckled. "I just bet they do. I'd like to meet them too. Though maybe not when they're dressed up as ninjas."

"It was hard to forget," Mrs. Hudson chuckled, sliding her key in the lock. "They were so--"

Of course John came flying out the door just as she was about to say "ridiculous." Still, that meant she could introduce him, and it meant June was spared meeting Sherlock, who was absurdly handsome, and so dear to her, but he was still _Sherlock_ , after all. Not one to make the best first impression. But John, ah, John was a charmer, especially with the ladies. Almost as good as Byron had been. She felt rather pleased, to be able to show him off.

They said their goodbyes, and exchanged emails -- the twenty-first century made things seem so different sometimes, so easy -- and Mrs. Hudson was left to mix up her evening soother. It had been good to see June again. She was a lovely woman, and her Byron had been so clever and good-looking.

And neither June nor Byron had ever suspected that Brian's last con of them had been all her idea.

She grinned to herself and settled in front of the telly.

**Author's Note:**

> The image is of young Una Stubbs and Diahann Carroll. Such beauties!


End file.
